


伏见仁希and伏见猿比古

by 夜亡人 (kkaajjl)



Series: 父猿 [2]
Category: K (Anime), K Return of Kings, 剧场版 K seven stories
Genre: M/M, 自白体意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaajjl/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E4%BA%A1%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 两个傻瓜的自白
Relationships: Fushimi Niki/Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, 伏见仁希/伏见猿比古
Series: 父猿 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515749
Kudos: 3





	伏见仁希and伏见猿比古

伏见猿比古：

——呐呐仁希，这个，这个是什么？  
——啧，随你怎么想，都和我没关系。  
——……你这种人，要是去死就好了。  
——说八田是白痴，原来我才是那个大白痴，看我像个傻子一样，你很高兴吧？  
——伏见仁希，你这个大骗子。

伏见仁希是他的心理阴影  
伏见仁希是他的噩梦根源  
伏见仁希对他来说是个变态  
伏见仁希曾经是他幼年时期的太阳  
伏见仁希曾经是他幼年时期的信仰  
伏见仁希曾经是他幼年时期最喜爱的人

八田美咲是他唯一的朋友  
八田美咲是第二个走进他内心里的人  
八田美咲是他黑暗世界里的一道光，照亮了他的世界  
八田美咲是个残忍的人，擅自走进他的世界，又擅自将他随手抛弃  
八田美咲是他不惜用错误的方式也要让他记住自己的唯一一人  
八田美咲是他的初恋  
八田美咲是他曾经喜欢过的人

伏见仁希是他的老爸，敌人，第三位上司，以及，非自愿选择的爱人  
伏见仁希是个非常有魅力的人，但因为性格非常恶劣，所以魅力可以直接忽略不计  
伏见仁希是个由神经病，变态，粗神经，天真，缺心眼，自觉的恶意，不自觉的恶意，等，种种成分组成的人  
伏见仁希是个天才，但是偏偏又没有这方面的自觉，凭着自己的喜好想做什么就做什么  
伏见仁希是个偏执狂，对于自己认定了的事情就一定要做到底，或者追到手，抢到手，骗到手，不然，他是不会罢休的  
伏见仁希是个非常简单又非常复杂的人，他会把他的一切表情和想法全都摆在明面上，但是真正想的事以及要做的事，却是谁都无法猜透的

伏见木佐是一个非常要强的女人，他很佩服她  
伏见木佐虽然是他名义上以及遗传学上来讲都是他母亲的人，但是，她却并没有尽到一个母亲该尽的义务  
伏见木佐作为一个母亲是相当、超级、彻底失败的，但是作为一个女人，她无疑是相当、超级、彻底成功的  
伏见木佐有时候也会尽一些作为母亲的义务，比如，给他一个非常大且豪华的家，比如，每个月都相当富余的零用钱  
伏见木佐有时候也会回家，但是只待上几分钟就会因为工作原因而离开了  
伏见木佐不是很喜欢伏见仁希，甚至是有些讨厌他，或许，她也会讨厌慢慢变得和伏见仁希相似的自己吧

内心很柔软，外表很冷漠，总是一副不耐烦的样子  
意外的招小孩子的喜欢，对小孩子没有办法  
不太会表达自己的感情，以至于在对美咲的事情上选择了极其错误的表达方式

非常讨厌这个世界，曾经想着，就算死掉也没有关系  
反正这个世界是如此的不堪，继续活在这个世界上只会让他更加恶心  
讨厌这个世界的原因和伏见仁希有相当大的关系，另一部分则是因为太过无聊

挑食非常的严重，可能和幼年时期的饮食习惯有关  
有时会非恶意的吐出一些伤人的话，但如果有人激烈反驳也会变相的道歉  
内心世界有时丰富有些单调，会吐槽一些无聊的事情或者和他有关的事情

总是一个人独来独往，不是很合群的一个人  
智商非常高，是个天才，但是情商有点低，不太擅长与人相处  
很逞强，习惯把所有的自己能做的事情全都揽在自己身上，完全不顾自己的身体能不能承受的起

有时候会显现出一种消极的情绪，会对一些关于自己的事情上产生自卑，轻视自己的心里  
认为自己即便是突然消失了，或者突然死去了，也不会有人发现他消失了，或者去找他，以及，不会有人会为他的死而伤心难过，会为他流一滴眼泪  
对所有的一切都抱着一种无所谓的态度，很没有归属感，以及，安全感

虽然很怕冷，可是却并不会因为冷而多穿衣服  
不喜欢冬天，不光是因为冬天的天气太过寒冷，还因为在冬天里有三个令人讨厌的日子  
男人的生日是在冬天，男人的忌日也是在冬天，而他也随着这样的一个寒冬季节出生在这样的世界里不被人期待不被人祝福

虽然不畏惧死亡，却意外的很害怕疼痛  
虽然很害怕疼痛，却意外的很能忍受疼痛  
并没有自虐倾向，只是有些时候会借着痛感来麻痹自己

想要被人关注，想要被人保护，想要被人承认，想要拥有希望  
并不是真的对这个世界没有兴趣不好奇，只是每一次他对某件东西产生了兴趣，或者是对这个世界好奇的时候，伏见仁希就会将他破坏  
渐渐的，猿比古对这个世界的兴趣一点点的消失了，认为这个世界是非常无聊的，无趣的，因为他对这个世界已经失去了原有的好奇心

内心深处其实是很害怕一个人的，但是，一个人孤单久了，即使再害怕，也无所谓了  
即便是现在，他有时还是会抱有这样的想法  
如果可以安静的死去，那就好了。

伏见仁希：

——哎一，笨蛋猴子，这个啊，叫‘魔方’，知道了吗？  
——无所谓啊，反正小猴子必须是我的。  
——啊啊……爸爸我啊，可是最爱小猴子了呢。  
——我是真的很伤心呦，你看，伤心的眼泪都流出来了呢。  
——……最后的最后还是骗了你，我果然是个恶劣的人呢……对不起啦……猿比古……

伏见仁希是个非常天真的人，仅限于对猿比古，有时候还很幼稚，也仅限于对猿比古  
伏见仁希富有孩子气，就像是个长不大的且还是被宠坏了的那种孩子一样，当然还是仅限于对猿比古  
伏见仁希有时候的确是有点缺心眼，是真的缺心眼，然而本身还不自知

伏见仁希本身是一个自我主义者，唯我主义者，真我主义者，反正是一个随心所欲到极点的人  
伏见仁希占有欲很强，只要是自己看上了的东西就一定会弄到手，且不会在乎别人的眼光和看法  
伏见仁希控制欲也很强，尤其是在某些事情某个人身上，他的这种控制欲几乎是被表现的淋漓尽致

伏见木佐是个好女人，最少在成为她自己的道路上是个成功的女人，他还是很欣赏的  
伏见木佐很聪明，不该听的事，不该看的事，不该管的事，她是绝对不会插手的，所以他想，如果当湖伏见木佐能站出来保护她的儿子的话，那么事情会不会就是另一种结果了？  
伏见木佐绝不是个好母亲，她甚至都不知道要怎么当一个母亲

八田美咲是他家猴子的好朋友，但是他不喜欢  
八田美咲简直就是个被热血冲昏头脑的天真小鬼，早晚会有伤害到他家猴子的那一天  
八田美咲这个家伙，是跟他同为将伏见猿比古推向更遥远深渊的罪人

毒舌，不分人毒舌，而且大部分都带着恶意，自觉的和不自觉的恶意  
心情好的时候像朵太阳花，心情差的时候像簇铁海棠，而且还是带有剧毒的铁海棠  
比喻动物应该是条毒蛇，本着人不犯我我不犯人，人若犯我我必灭你全家，的做事风格，不论是在处理事情上面还是还是在言语上

和性格不符，比较喜欢毛茸茸的东西，可能和当初养小猴子的时候小猴子比较喜欢毛茸茸的东西有关?  
非常的骄傲，但不自大，顶多是有点嚣张而已，但是绝对拥有骄骄傲嚣张的资本  
绝不做没有把握的事，但一旦对上猿比古就会变得毫无原则

本质是个天才，而且还是个才貌双全的天才，智商情商双双在线  
但因为性格恶劣，往往十句话得有八句话是嘲讽人的，所以让想要接近他的人望而却步，猿比古除外  
比较挑剔，也比较偏执，对看上眼的东西就会死命搂着，对看不上眼的东西连个眼神都懒得给

很容易无聊，所以比较爱玩，但知道限度，不管玩什么都绝不会超过那个限度  
年轻的时候比较花心，有了猿比古之后就变得非常专一，其实自身也是一个比较专情的人  
任性，相当的任性，非常的任性，是真的真的超级任性

拥有影帝级别的演技，真正想要做的事情绝不会表露出来，能完美的瞒过所有人，尤其是对猿比古  
行事风格非常果断，绝不会手下留情  
对智商比较低的人会很嫌弃

有些轻微的洁癖，无论什么时候都要保持自身的光鲜亮丽和干净  
讨厌邋遢的人，如果对象换成猿比古的话，不，他是不会让这种事情发生的  
喜欢收集饰品，来自某个象征着自由的品牌各种各样的饰品

比较喜欢爱吃肉，不是很爱吃蔬菜，但不爱吃的程度还远没有到猿比古的那个程度  
讨厌雪天，讨厌雨天，也讨厌阳光太足的天气  
非常讨厌下雪，因为所有不好的事情都发生在下雪的天气

是个儿控，这是他周边所有人都知道的事情  
但是爱上猿比古，却很少有人知道  
可以为猿比古做任何事，包括死


End file.
